True Damage
True Damage '''refers to certain attacks that deal neither physical nor magical damage, but affect all units equally. This concept was first discussed on the Ironhide Game Forums, before being confirmed by the developers themselves. Description True Damage ignores any armor or magic resistance that an enemy has, so the damage inflicted is the same across the board, no matter how powerful the enemy might otherwise be. True Damage will affect both a Dark Slayer and a Spider Matriarch equally (enemies with high physical and magic resistance respectively). Examples of such attacks include: General * The '''Dynamite purchased from the Shop, as well as the Rod of Dragon and Wrath of Elynie. It should, however, be noted that some of the true damage listed below can be negated as even though they bypass armor, they are of certain types that can be negated by opponents with the right resistance, like poison and fire. Kingdom Rush Enemies * Flareon's ranged attacks * The spores from Rotshroom's death and Myconid's special attack * The Troll Champion's throwing axes * Abomination's death explosion * Wererat's and Giant Rat's Disease * Thermal Fissures in Pit of Fire and Pandaemonium * Elder Shaman's Fire Totem * Demon Legion's basic attacks Allies * Sorcerer Mage's Curse * Rangers Hideout's Poison Arrows * Paladin's Holy Strike (Flash only) * Spiked Armor (Reinforcements, Barracks and Heroes) * The skills of Malik, Ignus, Thor, and Oni. The heroes themselves deal physical damage. * Hacksaw's Flying Sawblade * Gerald's Shield of Retribution (except flash) Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Enemies * Poison damage from Giant Scorpions and Savage Hunter's ranged attack (the Savage Hunters' melee attack deals physical damage) * Duskar shots * Parasyte's face-hugging * Blood Trickster's ranged attack * Saurian Blazefang's gun * Saurian Deathcoil's crossbow * Saurian Savant's ranged attack * Saurian Brute's energy whips * Reaper Queen's Poison Spit * Abomination's death explosion damage * Phantom Warrior's Death Aura * Vasile's Blood Drain in his first phase and Dead Aura in his second phase * Vampiresa's life drain * Bluegale's ranged attack and storms * Xyzzy's area attack Allies * Necromancer Tower's Pestilence * DWAARP's Furnace Blast * Bleeding damage from the Templar's Arterial Strike and Cronan's Deep Lashes. Note that the hit itself deals physical damage. * Rurin Longbeard's Hammer Smash * Alric's Spiked Armor * Mirage's Shadow Dance and Lethal Strike * Kutsao's Tiger Style, Leopard Style, and Dragon Style * Bruxa's Dread Aura and Voodoo Doll *Dante's Silver Bullet *Grawl's Shard Punch *Karkinos's Pincer Attack *Lucrezia's standard attack, Drain Life and Slayer Attack * Kahz's Blood Axe * Every form of attack that Sha'tra (with Vibroblades), Bonehart and Ashbite can dish out except for Ashbite's Feast, which deals physical damage. * Shrine of Regnos Kingdom Rush: Origins Enemies * Gnoll Burner's fire * Spiked balls from catapults in Valor's Rest * Twilight Avenger's blasting curse explosions * Twilight Evoker's ranged attack * Twilight Heretic's ranged attack * Cloud Stalker's face-hugging * Sons of Mactan and Drider's poison * Dark Magic barrage from Baj'Nimen the Hateful * Dark Spitter's, Shadow Champion's and Godieth's dark blood infection * Malicia's melee attack * Spider Goddess' attack Allies * Druids with the Heavy Load Upgrade * Weirdwood's Fiery Nut's fire damage * Bladesinger's Blade Dance and the return damage during Perfect Parry * Bravebark's Nature's Wrath * Forest Keeper's Ancient Oak Spear * Golden Longbows' crit shot * Beams from Sorcerer's Stones * Young Beresad and Young Ashbite * Renegade's Blade Mail * Eridan's Arrow Storm * Arivan's basic attack, Lightning Rod, and his Hero Spell * Lilith's Infernal Wheel and Reaper's Harvest * Razz and Rags' Angry Gnome and Kamihare * Reg'son's Eldritch Blade, basic attack and Vindicator (against bosses) * Xin's Daring Strike and Pandamonium * Vez'nan's Dark Pact Demon and Magic Shackles * Prince Denas's Mighty * Lynn's Hexfury and Sealed Fate (both target's damage and explosion) * Bruce's Sharp Claws and Grievous Bites, as well as Guardian Lions on Steam * Every form of attack that Faustus and Phoenix can dish out except for Phoenix's Immolation, which deals physical damage. * All of Durax's skills * Wilbur's standard attack, Boom Box Mk. and Pewpew Drones Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Enemies * Magnus Spellbane's green soup in City of Lozagon. * Winter Lord's frozen attacks * Corrosive Soul's main attacks Allies * Asra's Spider Bite and Toxic Rain * Oloch's Magma Eruption * Margosa's Bat Familiar and Mist of Despair * Mortemis's Rotten Bodyguard * Jack'O Lantern's Nightmare and half the damage dealt by Explosive Head * Doom Tank SG-11's Call of the Valkyrie * Murglun's Magma Pool, Infernal heat, and Lava Blood. Eruption when used against bosses. * Eiskalt's basic attacks and Ice Peaks * Beresad's Conflagration, Obliterate explosion, and Hellfire Shockwave * Vez'nan's green fireball in Denas's Castle * Wicked Sisters' poison Category:Game Mechanics